Mother Trouble
by Seiina13
Summary: When exorcists have mothers...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Sorry…I've been so buisy…

**I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

--

"What is it, Tim?" Allen sighed as Timanpy delivered a message from Komui. It was some new bring-back-the-innocence mission in _Italy_. Tonight. Crap.

"MO-OO-OM!" Allen yelled down the stairs to his mother.

"What?"

"Can I go over to Rabi's for a sleepover tonight?" This was the official plan for unexpected missions. A fake sleepover; an excuse fore the night.

--

"Mom! Can I go over to Yuu's tonight?"

"May I go over, Rabi, and yes, you man."

"Great!"

--

"Yuu-chan."

"Hm?"

"Allen called and asked you to come to his house tonight. Said 'twas urgent."

"May I go?"

"Of course. HE said he'd be by in five minutes. Four minutes ago. Better go pack."

Kanda was already stuffing hid Black Order coat into his bag, along with Mugen, his wireless golum, a comb, and a few extra hair ties (just in case ).

He heard the doorbell ring downstairs and a cheerful, "Hello, Mrs. Kanda!" Kill him…

A call echoed up the stairs, "Yuu-chan! Get down here!" Kanda sighed. Pity that he couldn't bully his mother into calling him Kanda. That would be too awkward.

He met Allen outside, soon to be joined by a flying Rabi, who still had not mastered the brakes on his hammer.

"Who got the details?"

Allen raised his hand like a schoolboy. (aww…) "Apparently there's an Innocence that's been found in Italy. Let's go find a train to invade…"

And they were off.

AT ALLEN'S HOUSE

Mrs. Walker (…) smiled. Now she could finally have that get together that she had been planing with her friends.

WALKER RESIDENCE: 5:00pm

"Hello!

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Alright. I thought we could finally get together now that Allen is over at Rabi's house for the night. How are they doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Isn't Rabi with Yuu?"

"No. Yuu-chan is here with Allen, or so I thought."

"…"

"…"

"…"

--

**Uh oh… REVIEW! Oh. I have lot's more written, but I'm not going to type again until after finals. Unless, of course, I get lots of absolutely MARVOLOUS reviews. Fat chance. Nobody likes me…**

**Off in her own depressed little world…**

**(D. Gray-) Man, I feel like Miranda….**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm back, because I just finished a test today and feel like celebrating. Also, I got 117 hits in the last, like, day or so, so yeah.

**THANKYOU FIRE-CHAN, KAYDAY, EMILKY-CHAN AND BLACKELEMENT-CHAN!**

**The rest of you, I know you're reading this, so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaase review!**

--

"I'm home! Allen walked into the living room to find his (mysteriously) angered mother.

"Allen. Room. Now." Was the only response he got.

--

"Ohayo, Okaa-san. Tadaima."

"Yuu-chan. Come with me. Now." At a complete loss as to what was going on, Kanda followed his mother out into the street.

--

"Mom? I'm home. Where are yo-"

He stopped short at the sight of his usually-very-agreeable mother standing in the doorway, flaming red hair thrown up carelessly and looking like she had gotten absolutely no sleep. Looking like she was about to strangle something. Most probably Rabi, as he was the only strangleable thing in the room.

"Um…hi?" Rabi said experimentally, wondering if he should be bolting for the nearest exit. (Which happened to be the skylight, but, hey, that wasn't a problem.)

"Hello Rabi. Now. Allen's house."

--

Allen tried once more in vain to open the door to his room then turned to the two older exorcists. " I can't get it open without breaking the door down. Then Mom would spaz and kill me.

Kanda snorted. (More like che'ed.)"Like she could. The Noahs have had more than their share of tries, and they haven't yet succeeded.

Allen shuddered. "Hell (or the Millennium Earl) hath no fury like a Mother angered," he said, twisting the famous quote to fit his needs. "The Noahs couldn't dream of the power of evil and wrath that my mother has right now."

Kanda shrugged. "Whatever, Moyashi."

"Allen:

"Moyashi."

"Allen"

"Moyashi."

"It's Allen. A-L-L-E-N, BaKanda."

"Sure, Moyashi."

In an extremely accurate imitation of Linali, Rabi tapped the two on the head with (two) clipboards simultaneously, effectively ending the round of name-calling.

The door clicked and opened, and Mrs. Walker herded the boys down into the living room.

The teens sat facing their mothers in awkward silence, only able to guess (accurately) what this was about.

Rabi's mother was the first to speak. "So, care to tell us about where you three were last night? And most likely all the others that you've been at 'sleepovers'?"

"Don't forget our 'summer camps'," Allen put in, not-so-helpfully.

"Yes. And the truth, please."

"Alright, Allen said cheerfully, "We're going to a place called the Dark Religious Organization, sometimes called the Black Order."

--

**Meh. Jeez Allen…Makes you realize how occult the whole thing sounds… More to come soon! (If you review)**

**Thank You Reviewers! I love you all!**

**Emilky-chan- was the 'hmm good or bad?**

**Fire-chan- WILL YOU PLEASE BE MY BETA!?**

**Kayday-That's mean. See, see? I updated. But really, I do have finals, so go easy on me for a while. But I'm glad you like. That's always a good thing.**

**Blackelement-chan- Of course, **_**you**_** only feel sorry for poor **_**Kanda**_**. And anyway, weren't you paying attention when Emilky and I were saying it? His sister murdered the clan, turned into a million butterflies (teases) and now works for Tyki. Though I guess that doesn't really fit my story now, does it…**


	3. Chapter 3

I should be studying, but I thought that I'd type this in celebration of a definitely-passed social studies final

**I should be studying, but I thought that I'd type this in celebration of a definitely-passed social studies final.**

**I don't own D. Gray-Man**

--

"_Alright," Allen said cheerfully, "we've been going to a place called the Dark Religious Organization, sometimes called the Black Order."_

"We are some of the select few individuals chosen by the Innocence to be e-"

"The innocence?" Mrs. Kanda cut in.

"Yes. The Innocence." Kanda continued for Allen. We are exorcists, and we-"

"Wait, exorcists? Aren't they the killers of the evil spirits in the old legends?"

""Yes," Allen said hurriedly, "but the spirits aren't actually evil. They're really just resurrected spirits trapped inside akuma. They're just in lots of pain, and seek revenge on the people that turned them into akuma. Which isn't really the people's fault. After the death of a loved one, it's an easy choice to make." He paused and looked down into his lap. Lavi and Kanda looked away uncomfortably. He looked up again. "Anyway, the spirits are in pain, until they become level two, then the sp-"

Kanda cut him off. "Baka Moyashi, you're only confusing them. Le's just say, for all intents and purposes, that akuma are evil. Anyway, we kill them with our anti-akuma weapons, ore Innocence that only chooses a few people to inhabit/bless/curse/whatever."

"Wait. Now they've got you believing that you have special powers."

"We DO have….Innocence."

"Unlike Shishou, who-"

"Allen, don't. Please."

"Allen's mother (British…) broke in, "Wait. What's shishou mean?"

"Master."

She raised an eyebrow.

"As in mentor, Mom, I'm his apprentice."

"Yes. Moyashi is Cross's idiot apprentice."

"Urusai, BaKanda."

Lavi's mom cut off their argument. "What are these weapons that you speak of?"

"Mine is my arm." Allen pulled off his glove and rolled up his sleeve.

All Mothers: GASP!

They stared in horror at the wrinkled skin, dyed blood-red form the curse of Mana Walker.

Allen's mother was furious. "Did that occult organization do that?"

"No, Mom. Actually, it was Mana. And the Black Order's not occult."

"Mana did that to you. That could not have been my husband. Was there something about him that I didn't know as well?"

"He was the 14th Noah," Kanda and Lavi said in unison, "and he left his will to Allen."

Allen rounded on them, his left arm growing into Crown Clown and his eye darkening. "Shut Up! That's hasn't been proven."

Lavi sighed and looked sympathetically at the younger exorcist, "Allen, how much longer can you deny it? We all heard you. You are the Musician."

A dark aura surrounded Allen. He raised his arm. "TAKE IT BACK."

Kanda drew Mugen and assumed a defensive stance and Lavi brought out his hammer, growing it to about the size of his head. The mothers crawled into a corner, unnoticed by the exorcists.

A very bloody fight probably would have followed, but they were all tapped on the head with a clipboard. (In turn)

Linali carefully picked her way through the rubble that had once been the doorway that she had just kicked down. "Where's Timcanpy? Nii-san sent you a message about an hour ago, and, when you hadn't come, he sent me to find you."

Allen smiled, quarrel with the other two male exorcists forgotten. "Ohayo, Linali-chan. Tim was probably just eaten by another local cat. He'll turn up."

"If you say so, Allen-kun. Anyway, you three are to report to headquarters immediately. Oh. And Nii-san says to bring your hahas." She jerked her head over at the women, still cowering in the corner, and looking extremely Miranda-ish.

Kanda smiled somewhat evilly. The others gulped. "I guess we're have to go train hopping, then. It would be faster to run, but with them it would take forever."

Allen smiled. "Train hopping it is then. I hope Mom doesn't die of a heart attack. GOD forbid we should use the doors. I'll just go change, then. He turned to his mother, telling her to wait until he got back down.

--

**Well. Short chapter, I know, but I'm supposed to be studying for finals, so I want lots of reviews, K?**

**Emilky-chan: BaKanda….**

**Blackelement-chan: Yes, I know. I'm doing it again, see? And I just can't picture an Emo mom. Sorry. And Kanda's not emo. He's amazing. melts and goes into fangirl mode.**

**Seasnake.756: Yes, or so they think…Muahahahaha…**

**Kayday: I'll try, but I'm not promising anything…**

**Julye-chan: I'm glad you like!**

**AnimeM22: Thanks for reviewing! I try to be funny, and I'm glad you get it. My family sure doesn't…They're hopeless.**

**Nella333: Hmm…What kind of cookies?**

**Fire-chan: Going, Going, GONE! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hello

**Hello! WARNING: This will be a very short chapter. Bear with me please! **

**I don't own D. Gray-Man**

--

The whole train-hopping thing went much better than planed, mostly due to the fact that the tree women passed out during the fall. They did, however wake at the end of the fall, and were screaming hysterically while Kanda informed the protesting conductor that they were from the black Order and asked for (impatiently demanded) a first-class car.

--

Allen was annoyed. I mean REALLY pissed off. "I though we were OVER this!" he yelled at the gatekeeper. I'm cursed, not an akuma! Now let me in, or I'll give you hives again!" It worked, and they were inside.

Komui greeted them at the door, not exactly happy. "Where were you boys? I had to send CROSS to kill a couple of level ones! Allen, I suggest you hide when he gets back." He then turned to the corner, in which three women were cowering with a confused Miranda trying to comfort them. "And who would these lovely ladies be?"

Before anyone could respond, Cross (back already) stuck his head in. "Did someone say 'lovely ladies'?"

Allen gave an "eep!" and fell over backwards, the hid behind Linali. Everyone else sweatdropped.

Komui coughed loudly. "ANYWAS, these are your mothers?" The exorcists nodded. "Well then. I'm Komui Lee, very pleased to meet you. The ones you know are three of our youngest and best exorcists, even if one is the fourtee-" he stopped when his hair caught fire from Allen's glare. Linali poured water on him "Ahem. Right. So this is General Cross, Allen's not-so-innocent mentor with great Innocence. He's the one that taught Allen to play coughcheatatcough poker so well. And this is-"

He was cut of by Mrs. Walker rising angrily and attempting to murder her son. "ALLEN MANNA WALKER!" Lavi jumped gleefully from learning Allen's middle name. Everyone else had the sense to look sad. "What have I told you about cards and gambling!?"

Allen hung his head. "Never. You might meet someone who you think is nice and then tries to kill you."

A shadow fell across him. Allen turned. "Oh. Speak of the devil"

"Yo. Cheating boy A. How've ya been?"

"Tyki Mikk."

--

**THE END! Haha, kidding. I know it's less than a page long on Word, but you can understand why I had to stop there, right? Please. **

**Kayday-chan: Try for a bit longer, (wait for finals to finish!)**

**Chi: Thanks! I try.**

**Blackelement-chan: No. I'm a typing block of jello.**

**AllenxWalker'sxEnemy: Well, here it is. Why are you Allen-kun's enemy?**

**AnimeM22: Glad you like. The next chapter's funny….I think…**

**Julye-chan: THANKYOU FOR SUPPORTING MY NEED TO STUDY! YES!! I'm sorry though, this one's really short too…**

**The Hollow Inside: Thanks! Unfortunately, It's hard to hold a pencil, as I am currently a puddle of jello, thanks to BE7-chan… I have mine finals in…EXACTLY SEVEN DAYS! GAH!**


	5. Chapter 5

I know it's short, but that's the end

**I know it's short, but that's the end! Kind of, there's an epilogue. **

**I don't own D. Gray-Man**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!" Rhode Kamelot jumped into Allen's arms and kissed him.

"God, Rhode, why do you always do that!?" Allen screamed, trying to push the grey-skinned girl off him. She clung on.

"I love you, Allen!"

He squirmed out of her arms, "Rhode. Stop it. You're a Noah. I'm an exorcist. You can't love me."

"It's like Romeo and Juliet!"

"Yeah. And look how they turned out!"

"Noahs can't die."

"Exorcists can."

"But you're the Fourtee-"

**I shall not describe in detail what happened next, because then this would be rated 'M' for violence, and that would be troublesome. So. Any akuma bodyguard died. No good guy die. No Noahs died. (Duh.) The others hadn't even invocated.**

Allen turned to the Ems (**That's what I'm going to call them from now on, OK? Saying it longhandis troublesome. By the way, EM stands for Exorcist Mother**) who looked like they were having sizures. "Sorry you had to see my dark side. You see, she was about to call Mana the 14th Noah, so I went on a rampage. Where's Jerry? I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Moyashi."

"Allen-desu."

"DON'T START THAT AGAIN!" someone (think it was Lavi) shouted.

"Whatever. C'mon, mom, let's go home."

End.

**Oh my. Do I sense some returned feelings there, Allen? There is an epilogue already written. Should I post it? **

**Pleasepleaseplease PLEEEESSSEEEE Review! You see, I'm in a competition with a friend for reviews, and I need your support! It helps me write faster.**

Julye-chan: The next one's super short too, but it is the epilogue

**Fire-chan: haha**

**Blackelement-chan: like, thanks, like! …**

**Swift-Star9: CROSS WOMANIZER**

**Bleedingroses94: I'm writing…**

**Kayday-chan: Lucky**

**Seasnake.756: I love watching people argue. Sometimes. When it's absolutely hilarious…**

**Addenza: Thanks… Gah. FINALS START ON THURSDAY!! dying **


	6. Epilogue

**AAAANNNNNDDDD…………..It's the long-awaited EPILOGE! **

**confetti**

**I OWN D. GRAY-MAN!! Kidding, kidding…**

**And now….trumpets the SUPER-SHORT EPILOGUE! **

--

The teens sat facing their mothers in awkward silence, only able to guess (accurately) what this was about.

Unable to stand the tension any longer, Allen spoke, "Look. I'm really sorry you had to see all that, but it's reality. It's our job, and it's what we're going to do, most likely until we're killed."

"What are you talking about, killed? You three boys have joined a strange cult, and you are never going back there again, you hear? Now, you won't tell us where you've been going, or what you do in that occult place, maybe you'll open up to a mental therapist."

Kanda's mother took over, "that's right, we met a very nice man on the street the other day. "He told us the name of a very good private school where his sister goes. They have a very good mental therapist, and they're very strict. It's a Christian school, just what you need for a good remolding. It'll teach you you're values. You'll start at the end of summer. I'm sure you'll have a great time! Now, go outside and play. Like the good boys that we know are somewhere deep inside."

They went outside.

Allen turned to the two older teens. "I'm seriously contemplating suicide. Boarding school food….Gak!"

The others sweatdropped, but agreed. (Except for the food part.)

Linali dropped out of the tree above them. "Don't worry, guys. The man your parents talked to was Komui-nii. It's pretty much torture, but it's not too bad. Anyway the food's good." Allen's face brightened.

Maybe they could make it through this…

Real End…Until (possiblyifIgetreviews) the sequel…

--

Note: the Ems have selective memory…

**Well, that's that. THE END! Kind of…I've started sequel…which involves boarding school, Noahs, exorcists, and Cafeteria Food…**

**I WANT MANY REVIEWS TELLING ME THAT I SHOULD POST IT, OR I WON'T!!**

**THANKYOU REVIEWERS, who helped me through this…**

**Addenza: I hoped you liked it…**

**Julye-chan: Would you read the sequel, or are you sick of me?**

**Moon of Jupiter: Here it is **

**Seasnake.756: Yeah, I skip fights a lot. They're so troublesome. Bowing…don't I feel special…**

**Kayday: Tee hee. You figured it out…**

**Blackelement-chan: See, see? I added an epilogue, didn't I?**


End file.
